


予取予求

by fallenwinter



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenwinter/pseuds/fallenwinter
Summary: *Abo 2.7k字pwp 不严谨的孕期play*关键词 揉胸 吸奶 面对面进入 dirtytalk*Ooc 骚话很多 爽就完事 不要骂我  禁止上升真人
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	予取予求

Gulf做了一个梦。

他躺在一团云里，怎么翻身也翻不到边。想伸手抓一缕云来看看，又怎么都抓不到。

最重要的是他的alpha丈夫不在这里。眼前一片白茫茫，他什么也看不清。

没有归属感的慌张和不安像这片云一样牢牢包围了他。

他慌得一身冷汗，拼了命的摇头试图让自己清醒一些，才终于从没有Mew的梦境里醒来。

但是身边没有那个刚刚一直在找的人。

Gulf摸到床头的钟——不是手机，因为Mew执意不让怀孕的他接触任何有辐射的电子产品。

晚上十一点。

Gulf随便套了条短裤起身，孕期让他对伴侣的信息素尤为敏感。他能感觉到自己的alpha就在附近并且离开不久。

果不其然，书房里正亮着暖黄的光，Mew正戴着眼镜翻阅资料，偶尔对着电脑上另一边发过来的信息皱眉。

Gulf默不作声地走到他身边，Mew还没来得及说话Gulf就拉开他的右手，两腿一跨自己钻进了Mew的怀里。

“怎么醒啦宝贝。”Mew先安抚性地拍了拍Gulf的背，对方就自然而然到把下巴搁到了他肩膀上，他顺势收紧了手臂把对方完全抱进怀里。

Mew明白这是他的小朋友怀孕以后表达不安的方式。但是小朋友不爱说话的习惯还是那样，所以必须要细声细气地抱着哄。

“你不在，我就醒了。做了一个不舒服的梦。”gulf的声音懒懒的。

恋爱学博士生一听这话就明白他是在表达不满。

“那要怎么才舒服。”Mew侧过头轻轻地用嘴唇摩擦着男孩的耳廓，满意地看到那一小片的皮肤开始发烫，从耳朵蔓延到脖颈。“结婚这么久了还害羞？”

“哼。”男孩的腿把男人的腰夹得更紧了。

“告诉我嘛，要做什么才舒服呐，嗯？”博士生不依不饶地用鼻尖在小朋友的颈窝里蹭来蹭去。“啊，在这里。”Gulf没来得及反应Mew说的是什么，后颈处的皮肤忽然一片湿软——男人正在舔舐他的腺体。

“唔……”男孩禁不住抖了一下，后穴开始有湿意泛上来。自从完全标记以后，腺体那里对男人靠近和接触的反应都变得无比迅速和敏感。

“bii不说boo就不知道做什么呀，接下来要怎么做呢？”Mew的手顺着家居服宽松的下摆伸了进去，停留在男孩腰部反复摩挲着。

男人故意用手上因为长年练乐器留下的老茧去揉弄Gulf腰上的软肉。Gulf并不怕痒，但是相对的，他对这种粗糙感非常非常熟悉，几乎可以辨认是手上的哪一个位置的茧在摩擦着自己的皮肤……想到这里，他感觉后穴的湿意更加明显了。

“肚肚好像又大了一点呐。”

“还不是因为你。”虽然是埋怨的语气，但是男孩奶声奶气的音色在男人听来就连被欺负到尾音颤抖都泛着可爱光波。光是想起Gulf在沉沦情欲时予取予求任他欺负的模样，男人身上的血液就不受控地加速流动。

“这里好像也是。”大手继续在身上游走，顺着腰侧滑到了男孩已经有些弧度的胸口。

男人的掌根轻轻抵住那团软肉的边缘，然后将整个手掌覆了上去，包拢住小巧的乳房轻轻晃动，手指有意无意地擦过中间那粒凸起。胸前传来的是男人掌心的温度，前面开始起反应了。Gulf想说话，脱口而出的却是忍不住的轻喘。

男人低下头，在男孩的腺体上用力舔了一下，舌尖围绕着那块皮肤打转。手上继续揉弄，感受到那颗凸起慢慢从软樱桃变成了小红豆。

“boo别弄了…都流出来了……”Gulf把头埋进Mew的颈窝小声哼唧着。

“什么流出来？”男人继续套话。

男孩不管不顾地扭了下身体试图挣脱男人的手掌，显而易见不可能成功——“后面啦，后面湿了……”他赌气似的说完了这句话，男人却因为他直白的进攻而忍得辛苦。

“想要？”男人另一只停在男孩臀部的手开始蠢蠢欲动，男孩感觉后穴的空虚感更加强烈了。

“……嗯。”过了好几秒才挤出来一个软乎乎的回答。

“可是医生不是说……”Mew侧过脸轻轻咬着他小巧的耳垂。

“嗷~”Gulf撅着嘴巴思考了一下，“我上次检查又问了一下。”说完把头埋得更低了，“医生说四个月的话，不顶进生殖腔就可以。”

Mew听得想笑：“所以上次产检快结束的时候你把我赶出去就是为了不让我听这个？”

“你不想要就算了！哼。”男孩把脸侧到另一边去，试图用提高的音调来掩饰小心思被拆穿的尴尬。

“老婆都说可以，夫君哪敢不听话？”Mew靠过去用鼻尖碰了一下Gulf的侧脸，然后脱掉了男孩松松垮垮的短裤。

男孩那里早就湿了，男人先试探性地伸了两根手指，小穴毫不费力地吃了进去。

根本没有什么被入侵的异物感，相反的，他一想到这是男人的手指，爱人的一部分正停留在自己身体里，身体不禁轻轻抖了一下。

手指还远远不够，想要更多。

“你…直接进来吧…我受得住的…”Gulf转过来去亲Mew的耳朵，声音黏黏糊糊的，像是在太阳下化掉的巧克力。

Mew觉得下腹更紧了。

男人褪下自己的短裤，被束缚的性器一下弹了出来，抵在男孩的臀缝里，柱身一下被男孩的体液抹的水亮亮的。

“那我直接进了噢。”他扶着性器在小穴周围打转，刺激得后穴张得更开一些，才一下把头部送了进去。

“嗯……”Gulf不禁哼了一下。跟手指还是不能比的，男人的这根更粗，温度也更高。

想要被填满，想要被占有。

男孩开始咬着嘴唇往下坐，温热的肠肉一发现巨物的入侵就主动地包裹，加上爱液的润滑，不费什么力气就把男人的性器吞吃到底。

Omega柔软的生殖腔本来就够让alpha疯狂了，但是怀孕的Omega因为激素原因，生殖腔的含水量和温度都会比平常更高。

“yainong~你里面怎么这么热啊。”男人情不自禁地啄吻着爱人饱满的唇，“唔…”感觉到对方因为他这句话害羞得咬起了嘴唇试图抵御他的进攻。

Mew心里轻笑，小朋友在床上害羞的样子真是可爱地要命啊。有的是办法治你。

“不给哥哥亲的话就自己动哦。”

Gulf一听，嘴巴不服气地撅了撅，去碰爱人的嘴唇，算是示弱了。

Mew当然不会错过机会，Gulf一凑过来就含住了他的唇珠来回舔吻，舌头顺着探进去掠夺着爱人嘴里的氧气。同时身下开始缓慢地进出。男人的动作很小心，但不知道是不是因为怀孕而更加敏感，Gulf几乎能感觉出身体里那根进出的时候柱身上怒张的血管走向……

男孩不禁环住男人的脖子，已经翘起的那根顶上了Mew结实的小腹。“嗯…唔…”他忍不住地哼唧起来，惹得Mew很想操进生殖腔，听他被操到顶点时失去控制的声音。但是今天不可以。

Mew知道哪里能让Gulf发出他最想听的声音。但是这次那个点被擦过的瞬间撞出来的呻吟都被Mew用唇堵了回去，Gulf只能发出低声的呜咽，直到两人结合的水声越来越大——“就这么舒服吗，才多久就这么多水。”

“我是Omega呀…呃…哥干嘛啊…”尾音里的颤抖更加明显了，在Mew听来却是默许他可以做的更多。

“以后宝宝出生了，这里也会有很多水吗。”Mew低头隔着衣服含住了Gulf的乳尖。

“以后才知道啊…呜…轻点咬！”男孩惊呼出声，后穴随着紧缩，把男人的性器咬得紧紧的。被穴肉紧密吸附却不能大力操弄的感觉快让Mew爆炸了。

Mew用舌尖隔着衣料舔弄起已经发硬的乳头。“宝贝用这里高潮好不好？”

“不要……”Mew却没理会Gulf的拒绝，埋头嘬了一口乳尖，舌尖开始围绕着那一点打转的同时，下身找着角度轻轻往里戳刺。Gulf被弄得浑身发软，瞬间被夺去了反抗的力气。

男人总是能轻而易举地掌控住他所有的敏感部位，他只能坐在对方身上任他舔着、动着，两人结合的地方变得越发黏腻。

“你里面好会吸啊。”

“哈……啊……我不行了…呜…”带了哭腔的奶音代表着他已经快到临界边缘了。

“叫我。”男人握住了男孩的性器。

“呜…嗯…哥~”Gulf讨好地去亲Mew的脸颊。

“不对。”拇指在顶端来回摩擦。

“老公 老公……啊……”

Gulf 的腿忽然用力夹紧了Mew的腰。后穴随之缩紧，一波温暖的体液浇在了男人的性器上。力道不小，Mew被刺激地低声一哼，在Gulf身体里释放出来。

精液跟omega体内的温度相比还是凉了一点。滚烫的内壁被微凉的液体冲刷的刺激让Gulf的前端又冒出几滴浊液来。

“老婆真乖。有没有不舒服？”Mew笑着去吻Gulf的眼睛，却发现对方已经累得眼皮都要抬不起来了。

“累。”有气无力的一句话，Mew当然懂他什么意思。

Mew抽了纸巾简单清理了一下两个人，又尽职尽责地抱Gulf去浴室洗了澡。

洗完了Gulf 还是不肯自己起来走，张开双臂理直气壮要Mew抱。回房间的路上，看着Gulf终于忍不住困意陷入梦境的睡颜，Mew忍不住地嘴角上扬。

好幸福啊，怀里抱着的这个大宝贝，和还没到这个世界上的小宝贝，是mew的全世界呐。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的梗算是借了哥哥说的怀孕三个月…  
> 其实我写到最后 我都差点信了缪糕有宝宝啦(⑉• •⑉)‥♡  
> 这对不生孩子真的很难收场哈(￣▽￣)~*


End file.
